<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foul Weather by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030015">Foul Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Aragorn could do now was wait for a change in Boromir's weather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foul Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Change of Weather" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  Warning: snarly nasty Boromir ahead... *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn had done all he could to persuade Boromir to friendship, to no avail.  For the sake of the Fellowship, they must work together, and Boromir's contempt of him was doing little toward that goal.</p><p>He sighed, rebuffed again in a simple offer of comradeship, a request that Boromir share his watch, for two watched better than one.  Boromir simply sneered at him, and remarked that a Ranger should know that a warrior would not sleep on watch.</p><p>All Aragorn could do now was wait for a change in Boromir's weather.  And wait he would, for as long as necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>